


Love, You Are Not Alone

by Lacia



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Canon Compliant, DAY 1: RUNAWAY, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Karushuu Week 2016, M/M, Mentioned - Asano Gakuhou, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 23:24:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9041090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacia/pseuds/Lacia
Summary: Hope you guys enjoy Karushuu Week, cause I'm sure as hell will





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy Karushuu Week, cause I'm sure as hell will

There were days when Gakushuu felt like the world was working against him.

There were days, he cried himself to sleep inside his small room.

And there were days, he couldn’t bear all the responsibilities put on him anymore. He was tired. 

 

He just wanted to stop.

 

However, he still tried. He tried his best to put on the cold facade, the tough arrogant mask he always wore. He tried to live up to all the high standards his father set out. He tried to be the _perfect_ son his father had always expected.

 

Then again he never succeeded.

 

Why? All he wanted was to be acknowledged, to be praised by his own father. All he wanted was just to be loved. And, even after all this time, after all this hard work, it was just some dreams far, far away.

The slap he received today was more than enough to prove how far-fetched his dreams were. What did he do wrong? Was it because he lost to class 3-E? Was it because he wanted to stand up for his own opinion? He couldn’t get it.

Why?

.

Why?

.

Why?

.

.

.

There were days when suicidal thoughts invaded his mind.

He never gave in....

But today wasn’t those day. Today, everything just broke. Tears were flowing down freely from his eyes as he walked away from the nurse office. To where, he didn’t know. Just that, this moment, he knew he just wanted to disappear, to feel less like drowning in the world his father created. And he knew, he wasn’t ready to face his peers, his classmates and his father.

So he walked and walked, let his feet bring him to anywhere they wanted.

Before long, he was in the middle of the forest near class 3-E. Maybe this was the most deserted place he could think of. Maybe he just wanted to feel the fresh cool air, to feel less caged. Either way, he quite enjoyed the choice he made. He was still sobbing a little bit while wandering around the mountain though he found himself calm down a lot. His emotions were neatly piled at the bottom of his heart, mask was back in place, now might be the time for him to come back.

Lost inside his own thoughts, Gakushuu however didn’t notice a certain mop of red hairs who had been watching him for a while.

Well, that was until the other boy decided to speak up, breaking the silence of the forest.

“Isn’t this the famous student council’s president” Great, just great. Gakushuu was debating between ignoring the other or giving him some insults when the red head delinquent open his mouth one again

“Awww, did something happen? Did daddy get angry at you” He was poking Gakushuu’s swollen cheek and something in the strawberry blonde just snapped.

His body was shaking, from anger or pain he didn’t know. One thing for sure, though, was that the awful feeling in his gut returned full force. He felt like vomiting. He fell down on his knee, heaving. _Not now. Now now._ He told himself again and again. Maybe he was sad and downright pitiful but never wanted to be vulnerable, or seen as week in front anybody, let alone the Akabane Karma. But he couldn’t stop. The air heaving became worse. All the swirling emotions inside just burst out. And he cried. Tears were one again flooding his sight. His throat felt dried. He was on the verge of unconsciousness when suddenly warmth embraced him, invading his every sense. He could hear something. Soft murmuring, encouraging words.

_It’s okay._

_Just cried your heart out okay?_

_Shh...... I’m here_    

The other was now carrying Gakushuu on his back. He didn’t say anything anymore. But Gakushuu could feel the warmth from his body heat, the steady rhythm of his heart and steps. He didn’t question where the boy was taken him. He was too tired, both mentally and physically. His eyes started dropping down, and sleep lured him in.

Today, just for today, he would let the red head do whatever he wanted.

When he woke up, he was sitting on a park bench. He knew this place. This was the park where his father and mother used to take him to when he had been younger. He really liked the place because he could see the sky high above his head, could feel the wind rushing through his hair and could be one with nature. But he never returned ever since. He was lost in reminisce when Akabane appeared. On his hands were two ice-cream cones, one chocolate and one strawberry. The red head sat down beside him, still not asking anything, just handing him the chocolate ice-cream. His eyes were void, as if he was trying to hide his feeling. Gakushuu didn’t dwell on them for too long, took the ice-cream and started eating. Both didn’t say anything or even try to start a conversation. They were just sitting there, eating ice-cream in a surprisingly comfortable silence.

The sun was setting down. Red, orange, yellow mixing together on the endless sky, a few strokes of purple here and there just made everything livelier, more charming and more breathtaking. Only now did Gakushuu recognize that he had, indeed, skipping school the whole afternoon. His father would be furious and for once, he couldn’t bring himself to care. He closed his eyes, bathing in the dim sunlight. He had never imagined sitting here with Akabane, eating ice-creams and just enjoying themselves.

It wasn’t like he hate guy, they just had different ways of thinking that’s all. After all, the red head made a good rival for him and he always liked a good challenge.

Suddenly, Akabane stood up, smiling slyly at him. The boy then turned around, waving lazily at him. And his mouth moved on its own, “Why?”

“Just call me whenever you want to have a runaway from your typical boring life, kay”, the red haired boy turned around, facing Gakushuu, giving him an easy answer. His hair shone bright under the sunset, eyes twinkled with compassionate. _It was beautiful._ He laughed one more than finally disappeared. Gakushuu was still awestruck by the scene before, he didn’t react until a few minutes later. He started standing up and preparing to head home.

He really liked the way Akabane stood in front of the sunset, as if he was the center of the radiating light.

* * *

 

**-Omake 1-**

When Gakushuu got home, he was wondering how he could contact Akabane. He opened his phone to look for somebody to help him when it hit him. The first name on his contact was _Akabane Karma <3<3<3<3_. Yes it was actually written like that.

The boy must have put it in when he was asleep

**-Omake 2-**

Karma’s muscles were tense as he had to carry a boy around his weight while walking around town and sit still for more than one hour. He didn’t dare to move thanks to a certain strawberry blonde decided that it was the best time to nap.

Oh well, he had taken some selfies for blackmailing material. Besides, Gakushuu looked really adorable when he was sleeping

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!!! This is my first story ever and there ought to be lots of mistakes. I would be glad if anyone pointed out what I did wrong cause I know I need advices, English is not my first language and this story is un-betaed.  
> Thank you for reading till the end and I'm sorry for any silly (or serious) mistakes. Love~


End file.
